


Daddy

by teacupofhoney



Series: Kinktober Misc [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: Carl calls John daddy for the first time.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_S/gifts).



> Day six: daddy kink

Carl’s hips rolled down, swiveling with ease, but he was still learning. He and John had only been this intimate a few times, comfortable enough at this point in their relationship.

Being inside Carl was bliss, his rolling hips making John groan and have to resist his usual filthynastyrough nature, stow away all that anger towards the world and what it’s taken from him because now it’s given him Carl. And Carl was heaven walking with a fiery attitude and the prettiest everything* John Winchester had ever seen.

One estimated buck of John’s hips, fingers dug into Carl’s, was all he needed to hit that spot. Carl doubled over with a whiny moan, nails digging into John’s shoulders as he buried his face in his neck. John wrapped an arm around his waist and rolled up into the spot again, cock dragging over his prostate with precision, making Carl’s mouth fall open.

“F-Fuck, daddy, shit, John-” He groaned, the noise finishing off with a whimper when John’s grip got tighter, almost a bruising grip where his fingers dug into Carl’s pale skin. His hips halted, the only actual noise being that of John’s quiet panting and another whimper as Carl squirmed in his lap.

“What’d you just call me, baby?” John asked. He felt Carl shake his head, felt his hot breath against the bare skin of his shoulder. John reached up, fingers pushing into Carl’s hair gently, massaging his scalp.

“Tell me what you said, baby boy,” John cooed. He rolled his hips up slowly, a deep thrust up into his boy. It drew out a breathy moan, Carl clenching up and pulling his hips up, pushing back down in an attempt to keep John deep inside.

“I- I called you d-daddy, John,” Carl huffed, voice soft, a kind of vulnerable saved for John and only John. The older man chuckled, keeping his hand in Carl’s hair, the other arm wrapped around his waist, and with that, he pulled out slowly, hips thrusting up into the boy harder than before.

“Uh-huh, that’s what I thought you called me, angel. Don’t have to be shy; you wanna call me daddy, I’ll damn well be your daddy, you sweet boy,” John cooed, situating them enough that he could push Carl onto his back, letting him stay close like he liked. He could feel teeth in his neck, gave Carl a deep groan at the pain-pleasure pressure of canines backed by a strangled whine when John thrust his hips slow and deep. Just a few thrusts later, Carl was arching up into him all sweet and pretty, lips falling open.

“F- Daddy, daddy, right there, there,” Carl whimpered, hips rolling up to meet John’s. He could hear it in his voice, could hear him getting close, even with just the slow drag of hips, it was enough.

“So damn pretty, baby. Gonna come for me, come for daddy, angel,” John all but purred, pushing Carl’s hair from his face. He was gentle in reaching down to push Carl’s thighs up, pushing into him deeper.

“F-Fuck, John, daddy, _fuck_ -” Carl bucked his hips up involuntarily, meeting John’s halfway and tensing up.

John felt it, could feel that tightertighertighter-holyfuck snap of Carl’s orgasm, could feel the mess he made all over the both of their stomachs, toes curling and damn near cramping the soles of the boy’s feet. John could see his eyes almost cross, his nose scrunch up and relax at the very last second, mouth falling open. It was one of the most beautiful things John had ever seen, and he was lucky to see it just as he filled that boy to the brim with come and love, spilling out as he rode it out until Carl was whimpering with oversensitivity.

When all was said and done, Carl crawled on top of John, laying on top of him and giving little kisses to his chest and neck, hiding his smirk.

“Can definitely get used to that, _daddy_.”


End file.
